The Final Countdown
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Dean Ambrose childhood friend Raven stops in out of the blue to see him, he loves the surprise until she drops a bombshell, will Dean stand by her or send her packing? Read to find out good people!
1. Day 1: Phonecalls

**Part 1- Month 1**

**Day one: Phone calls**

**Dean; **

I would like to say the day was abnormal, or at least that it was stormy and raining, but it wasn't. It was perfectly sunny day and everything was on track, I was in the locker room going over my match for that night, Seth and Roman were off doing something, possibly tormenting the girls. They had a hobby for tormenting them to see which one would break first, usually it was one of the Bella whores, I mean twins. Everything was as it was meant to be, until my phone rung. That was weird because people never called me anymore, it was because I hardly answered, I merely hit ignore. I looked at it to see who was trying to get through to me this time, I expected to see my father or my mother's number, instead it said 'Raven'

Now I was curious, Raven was my oldest friend, the only one in my past that I decided to keep. We had been friends for as long as I could remember. It was still weird that she would call me, these days our communication was kept strictly to email, text and Facebook.

"Hello, Dean Ambrose"

"Hey Dean! Long time, no speak, how you be?"

"Who is this?" I asked simply to hear what she would say. Raven let out a laugh no doubt her silver eyes lighting up.

"Well if you gotta ask Dean, I'd say your caller ID ain't workin, or you've forgotten how to read"

"How are you Raven?"

"Good now. I was wonderin if you were overly busy?"

"Not really, whys that?"

"I was hoping I could see you"

That threw me, Raven and me kept close but as for actually seeing each other, well we hadn't had that pleasure in years, sometimes I forget what she even looks like. Raven and me were split up when we were sixteen, I went on to wrestling and she went back to the nuthouse, I visited her every chance I got, her once a week phone call was to me, but eventually the visits dwindled until the only way we could keep our friendship up was text, email and Facebook, seeing her became a thing of the past, until right now it seemed.

"Uh sure, when are you free?" I asked as the door banged, I kept her on the line while I got up to answer the door. I pulled it back and there she was in the flesh.

"Raven"

"Don't you just love the cheesyness" Raven grinned at me, "Being on the phone thinkin I'm miles away but when in reality, I'm right here. Ta-da!" She threw her hands around like a magican, her smile brighter than I remembered.

I still had no idea what to say, I just took her in. She hadn't changed much but from what I could tell she had changed enough. Her straight black strands with its woven silver ringlets were longer, her silver eyes still ashy looking, they had a talent to change depending on her mood, soft when she was happy, hard as steel when she was pissed off. Her ivory skin wasn't so ivory anymore, it was inked up to the point where you couldn't tell which was skin and what was ink. It was her figure that I couldn't stop taking in, when I left, she looked like one of those stick figure drawings with two round circles, she had grown into her curves, now she had killer curves that women strived their whole lives to have.

"Or you can stand there and stare at me like I've grown an extra head"

I shook myself but that didn't really help, I still couldn't believe she was here. I used to secretly wish she would show up and we could regain what we had, after a while I stopped wishing. And now here she was.

"Sorry Rae, its just a shock is all"

"Well I didn't mean to shock you Dean, just wanted to see my friend."

I pulled back the door so she could come in, I turned off my phone as she took a seat on the bench. "I've been watchin the show, very impressive win" Her slender fingers wrapped around my US title, "I bet you keep this for a while"

I sat down with her, when I looked into her eyes, I saw it. A sadness that she couldn't shake, she was here for something other than seeing me.

"Why are you here Raven?"

"I wanted to see you, do I need another reason?"

"No. Of course not. But visiting isn't something we ain't done in years and now you're here, is there somethin I should know"

Raven didn't say anything, she just looked at me, her eyes growing sadder and sadder. "Dean"

"Hey Dean! Guess what!" Seth barged in with Roman making Raven shut her mouth. He spied her and gave me a grin. "My apologies, didn't realise you were entertaining ring-rats"

"I think I'll slap him just on priniciple" Raven stood up and straightend her black jacket, "And now I have to leave incase I actually do slap him"

"How long are you here for Raven?" I wasn't even sure if this was real anymore, it had to be unless Seth and Roman were crazy as well.

"You're Raven? My apologies"

"Have you been talkin about me Ambrose?"

"Only good things." Seth assured her, "Did you really shoot a parrot in the gay pride parade?"

"Yep, and I'd do it again" Raven's eyes narrowed evily for a split second before answering my question, "I'll be here for a few days depending, anyways I should be goin, I promised Dad I would see him"

"You were about to tell me something"

She pursed her lips together, "It don't matter now I guess. I'll see you later Dean"

And then she was gone again.

**With Shawn;**

Raven sat down with her father, food in front of her but for the first time in ever, Raven wasn't hungry. "I don't know if I can tell him Dad, I don't know if I can have that conversation again"

"You have to tell him Rae, he's your best friend, he'd want to know"

Raven let out a sigh and pushed her burger away, when she ordered she was ravenous, now she felt like she would puke if she tried to take a bite. Instead she pulled her coffee closer, she was thankful that she could still have coffee.

"I don't think I should tell him, what good could possibly come of it?"

"How do you think he'll feel if he finds out some other way?"

Raven didn't say anything, she just busied herself with her coffee. Hoping that her father would let this go, he didn't. He knew what Dean meant to his girl, and he also knew the right thing had to be done.

"Raven, eventually its gonna get to a point where Dean is going to notice, I mean pretty soon the obvious signs will start showing, you can't hide this from him forever"

"I don't think I'm strong enough to tell him Dad" Raven barely whispered, the only thing that scared her these days was telling Dean, she could do anything else but that.

Shawn took her hand gently "You're the strongest person I know Rae, you can do this"

She wasn't convinced but she knew her father was right, she had to tell Dean no matter how it would make him feel, if he didn't know now, it was going to be too late.


	2. Day 2: Not a child

**Day 2; Not a child**

Raven woke up to the sound of that annoying telephone, she hated telephones, they had thier use but that didn't mean she liked them.

"Hello?"

"Raven, this is Dr Ming, how are you?"

Thanks to her check-ups, she was pretty much on first name basis with all the doctors, she didn't like them either. "I've been better Glo, reason you're callin me?"

"Standard procedure, have you began showing yet?"

"You said that wouldn't happen until the second month, third if I'm lucky"

"Case like yours is hard to tell, which is why we're keeping an eye on you"

"I feel so lucky" Raven retorted dryly, "I'm not showin and right now I just wanna be left alone by all you pricks"

"Raven, I feel that you should talk to someone about how you're feeling, it could really help"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah and I feel ya'll should fuck off and leave me alone"

Dr Ming ignored the anger, from what she was going through, Raven had a right to be angry, "If there is anything I can do"

"Actual there is somethin, wanna tell my best friend whats going on with me, I don't think I could take the look on his face if I tell him"

"Sorry Raven, but you know I can't do that"

"Oh sure, you tell my Dad that I was beat down and mugged but when its somethin I want you to share, its all about the patient confidentality"

"Raven I'm sorry-"

Raven hung up on her, she didn't care for her explainations. "Blow it out your ass" Raven muttered throwing the phone down. These days she had no time for doctors, not that she could be blamed for that. Raven let out a sigh, now that she was awake she might as well go and wake up Dean.

**Dean;**

I hadn't gotten much sleep due to wondering what it was Raven had to tell me, I knew it was something even if she said it wasn't. I knew her better than anyone, in those eyes she was hiding something. Something big. Weight fell across me followed by that giggle that could only belong to Raven.

"Mornin Dean!"

I pushed her off gently, grunting in annoyance. Her body thankfully fell to the other side of the bed.

"Whats got you so pissy? You used to like it when I jumped on you"

Weird but true, she would jump on me and we would wind up wrestling, but back then we were kids, now that I was an adult having a beautiful girl jump on me only made things start to pop up, things that I didn't really feel like explaining right now.

"I'm not a child now Rae"

She giggled stroking the blonde strands away from my face "Aw, does someone have an erection?"

Trust her to be so black and white about it. "Yeah I do and now I have to get rid of it"

Raven bit her tongue, I knew she did because I could see the retort in her eyes. "I was wondering if we could get breakfast"

"Sure. I'll just have a shower"

"Would you like some company?"

"No, not really"

"So you're gonna jerk off?"

"Lil bit, yeah"

Raven laughed flopping back on the bed while I got up and went to the shower. I was happy to have her back but that news looming over me made the confusion come rushing back.

While Dean was in the shower, Raven stared at the ring on her middle finger. A simple silver ring with a black stone, it was the only bit of jewellry that she didn't take off (other than her peircings) Dean had given it to her when they were twelve, it was her birthday and he had no money to get her a proper present, but Raven loved the two dollar shop gift. It didn't matter how much it cost, it came from Dean and thats all that mattered. She would treasure it forever. She showed that by never taking it off. Raven didn't want to tell him, it would only bring on the questions and anger, she had had enough anger. She was finally in a place where she felt like herself but when she told Dean, well she just knew that the anger would all come rushing back.

**Dean; **

I sat across from her at the diner tucking into a big breakfast, something was up even if she said nothing, I could tell because miss-eats-everything suddenly wasn't hungry, I would've been more persistant if she wasn't drinking coffee. That would've started the alarm bells.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She looked at me for the longest time, "You know, it don't matter, at least not right now"

"Are you sure?" I asked taking her hand gently, she let me hold it for a second before pulling it away.

"Yeah. I'll be here a while, just give me some time"

She let out a bitter laugh at that before shaking her head.

"Raven, just tell me, its obvious you want too"

She shook her head, her black strands and silver ringlets whipping her face gently. "No, not yet. Later, I promise"

"Raven" "Keep going Ambrose and you'll regret it"

It was her warning, no one was above being destroyed by her if she got that pissed off and I wasn't immune to it, but this wasn't over, one way or another she would tell me.


	3. Day 6 Log readings

**A/N So days will be skipped but you guys already figured that out! Onwards we go!**

**Day 6; Log readings**

**Dean; **

As soon as Raven walked into my hotel room I saw the bad news all over her face, tonight was the night where I finally found out what she was hiding. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know or not, from the look on her face everything was going to change and I wasn't really ready for it. Raven gave me a look, she was trying to find the right words. She didn't say a word as she dug around in her pockets, when she pulled out that familiar black book I knew to the extent how bad it was, no one was allowed to read her log (diary) ever. In fact the last person to touch the thing, her sister Iziah, her arm wound up broken. Her log was personal.

"I have to walk, so while I'm walking, you read"

"Raven why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I'm too much of a chicken, it's just too hard to say to your face Dean, please just read and I'll answer any questions you have when I get back"

Then she was gone and I was forced to read in order to get my answers.

_Dear Log;_

_How are you old friend? Me? I'm not so good, I feel like shit today, utter and total shit. Somethin is wrong with me Old Friend and it scares me that I don't know what it is. All my Obs are fine, nothin out of the ordinary, I even had Storm check me over incase, she found nothing also. They are all pushin me to see a doctor, my theory? Why should I see a Dr, when my cousin and sister are one? Uh hello! I have my very own Dr's right here. Still I'm scared..._

_Dear Log;_

_Hello old friend! I finally saw the dr, after much debating (Storm) pleading (Harmoni & Jamie) and threatenin, (Iziah) I finally saw the dr, I wasn't shocked at their tests, they started early in the morning, blood tests, x-rays, MRI's, every test they had, I knocked out of the park, as far as they could tell, I was fine. A little skinny for my age but not much I can do about that. Still I feel it in my body that somethin is wrong, no one could tell me what though. A little annoyin though old friend..._

_Dear Log;_

_I'm freaking out! It happened again, I was in the shower and it all just collapsed, my left foot decided it just couldn't take my weight anymore, it had happened with my toes but they were useless bastards anyway, my foot however was a different story. I fell through the window and landed, you guessed it, at the hospital. They treated my wounds but refused to listen to my very loud complaint of my paralyzed foot. Finally after I punched a few nurses, _

I had to laugh outloud and take a break from reading, typical of Raven actually, no one listening until she punched them and made them listen.

_They ran more tests which only made me quiver in fear again, I hated to admit it, but still I was scared._

_Eureka old friend! _

_Don't mistake it, that's not a happy discovery. But at least I have the answer not that I like it much better. I have what they call CPS or if you like technical terms, Cardiac Paralysis Syndrome, a very very very rare syndrome that means the heart is beating at all the wrong intervals, the blood isn't getting around like it used too. Its hard to all write down old friend, I can barely concentrate thinking about everythin I'm gonna miss. _

_All I can write down is eventually my heart itself will stop beating and it won't restart. _

I let out the breath I was holding, there it was in her perfect hand writing, she was dying. Dying. Dying and not coming back. I couldn't really handle this right now but still, she wasn't back so I kept reading.

_Dear Log;_

_Old friend, you have to help me, I've had this conversation with so many people I just don't know if I can do it again. I've told my sisters and the one cousin I like, Dad and Hunter know and the only one left is Dean. I can't tell him, I know I have too but I just don't know if I can. How am I meant to look into those blue eyes of the guy I love and say hey guess what, I'm dying. Its bad enough that I love him but its gonna be worse telling him that I'm dying and my last wish is to spend my six months with him. I know its a big ask but thats the only thing I want, I want to spend my last six months with him, just hanging out like we used too. I don't expect nothing from him except his friendship, I don't want him to suddenly tap into feelings he don't have or pretend to love me for some sort of fairytale ending, I just wanna be with him, like we were kids. I want to stay with Dean. Thats the only thing I want but I know that may not be possible. I wish I could stay with him but I know that he may not want that, I wished things could be different but I know that that may not happen._

Raven walked in the door, chips in hand. Her appetite was back. "I really love chips, so good"

I just looked at her, I had no words. What was I meant to say?

"Uh-oh, bad news?"

I just glared at her, how was this funny? "That is not funny Raven"

"No it wasn't" Raven agreed sitting down on the bed, her chips now discarded. "So any questions?"

I had no idea where to start, "What chips do you have?"

"Cheezels. I love Cheezels, its lucky I can still eat them, well half a bag anyways"

"You're dying"

"Yeah. Cardiac Paralysis Syndrome. It means my heart is beating irregulary, not just every now and then but all the time. Because of it, parts of my body go paralyzed and I can't use them. In the beginning months its little things like toes and fingers, then it will progress to limbs and then eventually it will take my senses and then organs, nearing the last months the paralysis will last longer and eventaully it will be my heart that stops and doesn't restart."

"I still can't believe you're dying, this is too much"

She touched my hand softly "Yeah I know Dean and I'm sorry I landed this in your lap"

I pulled my hand away, not because I was disgusted with her touch but because it was too much.

"So can I stay with you?"

I really had no idea, this was just information overload at the moment, "Lets get some sleep, we'll talk properly in the morning"

She looked at me sadly "Alright and for what its worth, I'm sorry"


	4. Day 7 What it's like

**Day 7; What it's like**

**Dean;**

I woke up before Raven did, the shock of her announcement still raw and fresh in my skull. As I looked over her sleeping form I couldn't help but think she was already dead, she looked it. Her skin seemed to be paler than normal, her chest expanded making me sigh in relief, she was still alive. So far. I still couldn't believe that she was dying. Raven was no angel but she didn't deserve to die so young, she had alot in her life to still do but instead she was dying. Little tears pricked in my eyes, of all the crap that I had been through, my eyes had remained dry but not now, the thought of her dying was just too much. Quietly I snuck out of bed and headed towards the shower, it was too early to deal with anything. As I got the shower ready and stripped off my clothing I couldn't help but lament on the other part of her log I had read, she was in love with me and she wanted to stay with me for her remaining months, what the fuck was I meant to say to that? The simple answer was yes but I just couldn't do it, I wasn't sure if I had it in me. I finished my shower pretty quickly and without waking Raven up, I slipped from the room. I know running doesn't solve anything but I had to do something and sadly when I got in this state, running was the only option.

I had managed to avoid her most of the morning but just after lunch she found me, her silver orbs caked in sadness. She was hurt that I was running from her, most times when I ran away, it was Raven's support that made me face it but I just couldn't face this, I don't think I ever would. Raven lent against the Shield locker room door, trapping me inside, if I wanted to leave I would have to go through her and she wouldn't make that easy. I could beat her in a fight, we both knew that but Raven didn't have to win, all she had to do was take me down with her and that was something she could do.

"I'm sorry John" Her voice got out gently, I knew just from that she was sorry, Raven rarely felt remorse and even rarely called me by my first name, she knew how much I hated it. "I know this is hard but I had to tell you"

"I know you did" I guess it was better knowing now than at her funeral or on her deathbed.

Raven let out a sigh, her tiny body sitting beside me on the bench. "I'm sorry that I told you like that, it was the easiest way I could think of, call me a coward but I just couldn't handle seeing the look on your face, the heartbreak in your eyes"

I took her hand, she was already hurting and I was just going to hurt her more but still it had to be done.

"Dean, can I stay with you?" She asked softly, those silver eyes peering into my soul. I think she already knew what I was going to say but still she needed to hear it incase she was wrong, which had been known to happen.

"I'm sorry Rae, but it's too hard. I just can't do it" I slipped my hand from her's, this is what it would be like the day she died, her hand slipping from mine. It proved that she knew me better than I did her, I expected her angry wrath, I expected her to turn around and point out all the times she had stuck by me in my hour of need, all the times she had helped me with my demons and yet I couldn't do it for her right when she needed me. Instead she gave me a sad smile, tears pricking in her eyes.

"I understand John, really I do"

"I'm sorry Raven, really I am"

"I know you are" Raven let out a breath, "Can I just do one thing before I go?"

I had no idea what she was thinking but I was still convinced that pain was evident. Instead she lent forward and softly kissed me on the lips, her lips softer than they looked. She pulled away and touched my face softly,

"Just wanted to know what it felt like"

I wanted to grab hold of her and never let her go, let death come, I'll kick his ass back to the stone-age, I wasn't going to let him take my Raven away from me. Instead she stood up and wiped her eyes,

"I'm gonna go and see Dad before I catch my flight tomorrow"

"Your flight?"

"I had a feeling you might say no so I said that if you did say no, I would go and stay with Storm in Alaska."

"You're gonna spend six months in Alaska?"

Raven shrugged didn't say anything, she only wanted to be here with me and staying with Storm was a second option, an option that she didn't want to use, staying with Storm was her safety net. Raven only gave me that sad look again before leaving, I was going to say something but as she walked out, Roman and Seth walked in.

"Everything alright?" Roman asked noting that Raven had tears streaming down her face. I said nothing, I was too busy feeling like the shittest human being alive, I didn't need them on my case as well.

As soon as Shawn saw his daughter he knew that her meeting with Dean didn't go as planned. Shawn wrapped his arms around her, the tears had stopped falling but it was clear that she was still upset.

"He said no didn't he?"

Raven sniffed "Yeah."

Shawn growled, of all the things Dean had done this was the worst "I'm gonna kick his head off"

Raven pulled out of his hug, "Don't do that Dad, he had a right to say no"

"He shouldn't of said no Rae, after everything you have done for him and all the scars you have because of him, he can't do this one little thing for you,"

"Dad watching someone you love die isn't pleasant, I was selfish to ask him to go through that,"

"You're dying Raven, you're allowed to be selfish"

"Dad please, don't make this worse. It's bad enough that he said no, I don't want to die with him hating me because you kicked his face off"

Shawn sighed, "Fine I won't hurt him but I'm still mad at him"

"I won't begrudge you that right Dad" Raven managed to get out before errupting in a coughing fit, she had no idea why her CPS caused her cough so much, a sign that she was dying she supposed, every now and then she would start coughing and it was hard to stop. Shawn rubbed her back trying to ease his girl's pain, he wished he could do more. Raven kept coughing, her lungs on fire as the burning pain stabbed her throat, little droplets of blood landed on her hands, least she could do was try and keep her germs to herself.

"Raven! You're bleeding!"

Raven had stopped her coughing at last, she knew it wouldn't be long until it started again. "It's ok Dad, its just my throat. It happens when I cough too much"

"I wish I could do more for you Raven"

"You've done enough for me old-man, I can't ask for anythin else"

Shawn hugged her again, "Are you still stayin with Storm?"

"Yeah, I leave tomorrow"

"I wish you would stay longer Raven"

"I can't and you know why besides you said I could have anything as my last wish and since I can't stay with Dean, I'll stay with Storm"

"Why not stay with Izzy, Jam and Harm?" His other daughters were alot closer than his neice was, Shawn didn't like that Raven had chosen Storm as a second option, it meant she would be further away when she died.

"Because I don't think I could stand it, Iziah and Harmoni arguing about the best way to look after me, Jamie breaking down into sobs everytime she sees me, it would drive me insane, well more insane than usual. Although I will admit it's nice that they are cool with me staying with Storm instead of them."

"Just remember to keep in touch with us alright?"

Raven hugged her father greatfully, "Of course I will old-man,"


	5. Day 8 Alaska bound

**Day 8; Alaska bound**

**Dean;**

"So I guess this is it" Raven said shoving her hands in the pockets of her black jeans, "Good-bye and all"

I wanted to tell her to stay but I couldn't, it was just too hard. I know I was being selfish and only thinking of me but I had watched her watch someone die and it wasn't something I envied, the pain on her face and aching in her heart, it was something I hoped I never had too live with and having her here with me during her last days, well I was too much of a pussy to go through that.

"I guess so"

Her whole body was kind of rigid, like she was un-sure of what to do next, I had never seen that from her, she always knew what to do or at least she gave out that vibe, now she was just lost.

"Can I at least have a hug good-bye?"

She finally let a smile come out, her tiny tattooed arms wrapping around me, "Thank you Dean"

"For what?"

"For everythin really" She let go and wiped her face, "I don't wanna cry, these days once I start I can't stop and then the coughin starts"

"I'm sorry Raven, really I am"

Her hand touched my face, a ghost of a touch "I know and it's ok."

I knew she was about to say more but her words stopped, Seth and Roman showed up, Raven instead looked to them, "I know we didn't really meet officially but it was nice to meet both of you,"

Raven turned on her heel and walked away, I could just see her vanishing before my eyes.

"She's leaving?" Seth asked as I busied myself with my gear, I was trying not to feel like the worst human being alive, I had felt like that once before and it only bothered me for a record of ten minutes, I got over things pretty fast, but I knew this would haunt me alot longer, everything about it would linger, her death, my good-bye, my selfish-ness. It would just go on and on until it was silenced with my death.

"Yeah, she's staying with her cousin in Alaska, it was her second choice"

Roman shot a look at Seth, I couldn't see it but I knew he had, it was just second nature now to know these things, I knew these guys just as well as I knew Rae,

"Second choice?"

I let out a long sigh and finally looked at them "Raven's dying. She's gonna spend her last months with Storm, her cousin in Alaska"

"She wanted to stay with you but you said no" Seth concluded not making me feel any better.

"I couldn't, it's too much"

Seth let out a whistle, "I knew you were selfish Dean but I had no idea you could be so cold"

"You don't know what you're talking about" I snapped back, they wouldn't get it, no one would. It seemed the only one to get it was Raven.

"Your best friend is dying and instead of wanting to stay with her family she chooses to stay with you, yeah you're right Dean, I have no idea what I'm talking about"

"Have you ever watched someone you love die right in front of you, in your arms none the less?"

"No"

"Well Raven has, twice and its not something I envy. The pain and aching she felt isn't somethin I wanna go through if I can help it"

Seth shrugged slightly uncomfortable, "It's not my business"

"Do you think I made a mistake?"

They looked at each other but didn't say what they were thinking, without mind powers I knew that they were thinking yes, I had made a mistake.

"I have to get to the airport!" It finally hit home, she was leaving and this time she wouldn't be coming back.

Seth grabbed my arm and started to pull, "We'll get you there Dean!"

Raven slumped in the hard plastic seats, her flight delayed slightly. She was starting to get annoyed with the airport, delaying everything for stupid reasons, she couldn't help but wonder if this was going to happen with Death, would he be on time or would he delay her death because of weather conditions. Her new favourite song _Berzerk_ (Eminem!) blasted through her phone,

"Hey Stormy-Jo, how are you?"

"I'm good, so are you on your way?"

"Will be shortly, stupid flight is delayed. Why must people make me wait, its not like I have a lot of time these days"

Ok, so she did have a good six months but to Raven that may as well of been six days. There wasn't just enough time for her these days.

Storm let out a slight chuckle, "Well I have the spare room all set up, are you sure you wanna stay with me?"

"I figure that if I can't die being surrounded by Dean then I'll die with only your company"

"I feel so loved now, being the silver medal"

"Storm don't sell yourself short, you're more like a slightly less golden gold medal"

"Thanks man"

**Dean;**

I weaved throughout the crowd of people, trying to spot Raven. Usually she was easy to spot with her black and silver hair and her all black attire but in this crowd, I just couldn't see her. Even the tall Roman couldn't spot her and he had good leaverage.

"Raven!" Seth shouted so loudly that I had to hold my ears, I had known some screechy people in my time but none of them compared to him right now. I saw her stand up on the chair trying to find the voice that yelled her name.

"There!" Seth yelled pushing me towards her, my legs couldn't take me fast enough. Pretty shortly I was standing in front of her.

"Hi. Why are you here?"

"Stay" I panted, my breathing tried to catch up to me but it was having difficulty.

"What?"

"Please stay with me. Don't go, stay with me"

"No"

I couldn't believe she was saying no, just like that, isn't this what she wanted? "No?"

"No" She said simply folding her arms, "I refuse to spend the last months of my life walkin on eggshells wonderin if this is the day you change your mind again, I'm sorry Dean but I can't do that"

"I won't change my mind. I give you my word" I took her hands "Please stay with me Raven, don't go to Alaska, stay with me"

"You've already changed your mind twice Dean, why won't it happen a third time?"

"Because I know what I want, I want you to stay with me until the day you die. Man that didn't come out right"

She just looked at me, usually it was easy (for me at least) to dechipher what she was thinking or feeling but now it was just blank. I really had no idea what was coming next.

"Ok" Finally she let out words, well a word at least.

"Ok? You'll stay?"

"Yeah I'll stay but if you change your mind again Dean I swear to God" "I want change my mind, I promise"

Raven let out a deep breath, "Then I'll stay"

I couldn't help it, I picked her up in a huge hug almost tossing her around like a rag-doll. Raven just giggled but I could tell this is where she wanted to be.


	6. Day 8 Starry sky

**Day 8; Starry sky**

**Dean;**

Before going back to the arena, Raven, me and my Shield buddies stopped in at a little cafe to get something to eat. I was beyond hungry and I knew Raven would appreciate the coffee. Once we sat down and had everything, Seth turned his green eyes towards her,

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You're you know, dying"

Raven looked to me, trying not to laugh. I guess she had accepted that she was dying so questions about it wasn't going to faze her.

"Yes I am dying"

"Of what?" Roman asked, rather rudely, his brown eyes sweeping over her frame in a way that I didn't like. I wasn't sure if he was checking her out or doing something else. Either way, I didn't like it.

"CPS" Raven answered mildly stirring her coffee, at least she could still have coffee, I didn't want her near me the day she had to go without coffee, and for anyone that knew her as I did, they wouldn't blame me.

"And that is?"

"Cardiac Paralysis Syndrome" Raven answered in that same mild tone. I was pretty sure she knew what the next question was.

"And that is?"

"It means my heart is beating irregulary, not just every now and then but all the time. It means that blood isn't getting every where it needs to be at the right times, at first its just limbs that are affected, they go paralyzed for a time then come back. As the months go on it'll be my senses like my eye-sight and hearing, in the later months it'll be my organs, like my lungs and stomach and so on, eventually my heart will stop but it won't restart"

Seth, who was just a curious person by nature kept asking probing questions, Raven didn't seem to mind. She would let him know if he did annoy her.

"So they just go paralyzed?"

"Yep. Then there's the other part of it"

"Other part?"

"I don't get enough blood causing paralysis or I get too much and the nerves over work, which is just as worse."

"Over work?" Roman asked, his brown eyes shining.

"Too much blood to one part of the body and everythin just spirals, the nerves jolt as though I'm being electrocuted. Either way, it's not good for the heart"

"I still don't see the big deal, so the heart is over pumping"

I could've thrown him out the damn window, my friend was dying and he was trying to find fault? Shows what a true friend he is, I've known this girl since forever and she would never lie about anything this big, Roman needed to shut his mouth quickly before I shut it for him.

"Do you own a computer Roman?"

He just looked at her confused, her silver eyes burning on his. I will say this for Raven, she may be a tiny five-foot three but she wouldn't back down just because she was smaller, she always stood up for herself no matter who was on the recieving end.

"Do you own a computer?" Raven asked again, her slender fingers stopped stirring her sugar-fuelled coffee.

"No"

"Didn't think so. Go and buy a computer and turn it of and on several times at different intervals and see how long it lasts before it starts to malfunction"

Seth's eyes lit up, "So it isn't exactly the heart stopping that could kill you, it could be a body part not regaining function in time"

"Pretty much"

She didn't tell me that part but I guess I should've picked up on that, if her organs were going to shut down at any given moment then it could cause some serious problems.

Raven pulled up her phone, "Excuse me, I should really ring Storm and let her know what's going on. Could you order me another coffee Dean?"

"Sure. Eight or nine?"

"Uh thirteen please" Raven gave a little pout as she said that, she knew what I was going to say about her sugar habits.

"Uh no. Eight or nine"

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled any ways, "Nine please"

Once she was away from us I turned on Roman, "Could you be any ruder you asshole"

"What?"

"Don't what me like you don't know what you're doing, could you not be an asshole to her, she's my best friend if you haven't noticed"

"I hadn't because none of us have met her until right now. Don't you find that funny Dean? You don't see her and now suddenly she turns up and is dying, seems rather sketchy to me"

"Well no one was asking you fuck-tard"

"Guys calm down, we can discuss this later"

I slumped down in my seat as Raven returned, one look at me and she knew that I was pissed, she didn't say a word, she knew I was in no mood for being pleasant, even to her.

Later that night, after I had finished tearing strips off Roman and he had promised to make nice with Raven, I was feeling somewhat better. She was going to watch the show with the other girls but she was tired, usually I share with the guys but since Raven was here, Seth and Roman (mostly Seth I'm picking) didn't mind me sharing with her. She was asleep on the bed with a book over her face, it wasn't the first time I had seen her fall asleep like that. Raven loved to read, anything and everything.

Gently I took the book off her face, I thought it was gentle but obviously not because she stirred, "Hey Dean, how was work?"

"Fine. I lost my match though"

"Sorry to hear that" Raven yawned before slipping her body under the covers, she looked so tired and beat that I didn't have the heart to tell her to move. Looks as though I was on the couch.

"Aren't you sleepin with me?" Raven asked, her eyes not opening.

"Uh no, I think I'll take the couch"

Raven opened one eye lazily, "Dean stop being a douche-bag and get in the bed"

I tried not to laugh, despite the obvious dying factor she was still her blunt self. I didn't see why we couldn't share a bed, I mean we used too all the time when we were little, I figure it was because now we were no longer children, we were both grown up and sharing a bed seemed weird. Maybe that was just me.

Around three a.m, I woke with a dangerous need to pee. I was litterly jolted out of bed by the urge to pee. Pulling on the light, I noticed that Raven wasn't next too me, feeling her side of the bed, she hadn't been there in a while. Getting up I dealt with my bladder before my bladder did it first. After washing my hands, I found where she was. Lying on the decking in her under garments looking up at the stars.

"Hey"

"Hey, did I wake you?"

I plopped down beside her, "Nah, bladder did that. Why are you out here?"

Raven shrugged, "Couldn't really sleep much, thought I'd stare at the stars"

"You're gonna freeze to death"

Raven finally let out a laugh "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine Dean"  
I let myself lay down with her, propping my body up somewhat on my elbows, I wouldn't be able to stay like this for long but for the moment, I was fine. "I'm sorry about Roman and Seth, they're a bit much at times"

Raven waved it aside, "I've dealt with worse Dean-o"

"Like your sister drunk?"

"Yeah, Harmoni drunk is a bit much to take, oh wait you meant Iziah"

We both laughed as we looked at the stars, her little hand touched mine, "Do you remember the time we went camping?"

"Yeah, neither of our parents could afford it, so me, you and your sisters just took our sleeping bags into the backyard and slept under the stars"

"You and me were the only ones that lasted the night, we stayed up all night just looking at the stars and making up stories"

"I never thought I'd get out" I said softly looking at those little bright lights, I forever believed that I was stuck in that little town doing nothing and being no one, I never thought that I would be where I was now.

"I knew you would get out Dean"

"You did?"

Raven nodded finally looking at me, "I always knew that if anyone was going to get out of that shit-hole town, it would be you"

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me"

"I needed to go back, I was damaged and I needed help"

"And now you're dying, that don't seem fair"

"Life has never been fair, we both know that"

I didn't say anything, not that I had too because she could pretty much read my mind, "Forgive him Dean, he didn't mean to upset you, he's just worried"

"Who?" For a second I thought she was talking about my old-man, man I hoped not. If anyone deserved to die painfully and slowly, it was him. And maybe my mother.

"Roman. He's merely worried about you, give him points for that"

I hated when she was right, Roman was just being a friend, Raven would've done the same but still it pissed me off.

"I'll see. C'mon, lets get to bed before you freeze"

"I'll be in soon"

"No, now. Don't make me drag you, cause you know I'll do it"

Raven let out a tired laugh "All right, I'm-a comin"

We settled back into bed, Raven was still shaking due to being cold, without thinking I wrapped my arms around her, her back right up against my chest. I couldn't help myself, I let my eyes wonder to the tattooed graveyard on her back. It was her biggest tattoo, everyone she cared for that had died was tattooed on her back, they all had their own individaul gravestones, it was like somenone had taken a photo of a cemetary and tattooed it on her back. It was the last gravestone that got me, _RIP Raven V Michales_. She had tattooed her own tombstone, that was a bit depressing. Raven let out a little sigh,

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just really cold"

I wrapped my arms around her tighter trying to warm her up fast as possible. We fell asleep like that, why did it feel right lying here with her like this?


End file.
